monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Deserted Island
The Deserted Island 'is an area introduced in Monster Hunter 3. It is located along an island coastline near Moga Village. This area is characterized by deep bodies of ocean water, seaside caves, highland regions, and streams of fresh water. This peaceful, temperate envronment is home to a variety of monsters, such as Rathalos, Lagiacrus, Qurupeco, and Great Jaggi. Common Resources Bait *Frog *Worm Bone *Bone *Monster Bone S *Mystery Bone *Unknown Skull Bone (submerged) *Broken Shell *Black Pearl ''(High Rank, Deserted Island only) *Jumbo Pearl *Red Coral Stone *Stone Bug *Bitterbug *Bughopper *Carpenterbug *Flashbug *Godbug *Gold Cricket (High Rank, Deserted Island only) *Hercudrome (High Rank) *Insect Husk *King Scarab (High Rank) *Mega Fishing Fly *Silver Cricket *Spider Web *Stinkhopper *Thunderbug *Worm Dung *Dung Fish *Armorfish Morsel *Glutton Tuna *Goldenfish (Deserted Island only, area 10) *Mystic Narwhal *Pin Tuna *Popfish *Scatterfish *Small Goldenfish *Speartuna (Deserted Island only, area 10) *Sushifish *Whetfish Fruit *Antidote Herb *Huskberry (Deserted Island only) *Ivy *Might Seed *Paintberry *Sap Plant Beehive *Honey *Insect Husk *Snakebee Larva Mushroom *Blue Mushroom *Choice Mushroom *Dragon Toadstool *Exciteshroom *Insect Husk *Unique Mushroom Mining Node *Aquaglow Jewel *Armor Sphere (High Rank) *Armor Sphere+ (High Rank) *Bloodrun Jewel (High Rank) *Carbalite Ore (High Rank) *Dragonite Ore (High Rank) *Earth Crystal *Iron Ore *Lightcrystal (High Rank) *Purecrystal (G-Rank, Secret Mining Spot Only) *Machalite Ore *Stone *Sunspire Jewel (High Rank, Deserted Island only) *Whetstone Plant *Airweed *Felvine *Herb *Insect Husk *Ivy *Might Seed *Sap Plant *Spider Web Stone *Insect Husk *Stone *Whetstone Torch *Torch (area 1) Yellow Sparkle These commodities are only found in Moga Woods when you're not on a quest. They appear more often when the Moga Forcast says "Abundant Commodities". *Abalone Piece *Dragonbone Piece *Fossil Piece *Giant Fossil (High Rank) *Gloamgrass Bud (High Rank) *Odd Egg Notes *In Area 6, one of the stone walls has a large face carved into it, showing that not all of the ruins of the past Moga inhabitants were submerged. *In Area 1, Aptonoth can be seen walking in place on a cliff, their feet appear to be underground. *In Area 1, birds can be seen flying over the ocean, including seagulls, large brown birds, and an occasional large black bird. *The inner posts of the gate that connects to Moga Village has felyne faces carved into them. *At night, crickets can be heard in areas where there are no gathering spots, so crickets can not be found in that area. *The shortcut from Area 11 to Area 8 can be travelled from both areas. Veggie Elder '''Location: Area 4, in the cave with the Felyne's nest. Must crouch to enter. He will only appear in actual quests and not in Moga Woods free hunts. MH3 Ultimate Moga Hunt MH3 *Even though only 2 Large Monsters are listed on the Moga Forecast, if both are hunted, a third monster will appear after about 5 minutes. *In MH3U, when initiating a Free Hunt in the Deserted Island, you can choose to hunt during the day or the night. In the day, the materials and carves are low-rank, and all of the monsters are native to the area. In the night, however, everything is in high-rank, and monsters that normally do not appear in the Deserted Island, such as Barroth and Great Wroggi, appear for you to hunt for resource points. *Below is a list of all the monsters you can find in the Deserted Island, what time they appear, and what is required for them to appear. Day Monsters Night Monsters Monster Rewards MH3U Gallery Island-Area1.jpg Island-Area2.jpg Island-Area3.jpg Island-Area4.jpg Island-Area5.jpg Island-Area6.jpg Island-Area7.jpg Island-Area8.jpg Island-Area9.jpg Island-Area10.jpg Island-Area11.jpg Island-Area12.jpg SolitaryIsland.png DesertedIsland.png|MHP3rd Resource Map Category:Areas Category:MH3 Database